<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Always Be The One I Love by greywilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665700">You'll Always Be The One I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde'>greywilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are Both 25, Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It resolves fast it’s a short fic, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned FinnRose, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Misunderstanding, Oneshot, Romance, Wedding Reception, Weddings, a hint of angst, marriage pact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey suggests a marriage pact to her best friend Ben at Finn and Rose's wedding. His answer is not what she expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ReylOlds</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Always Be The One I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another cute prompt, another short fic! Thanks to @beccastanz for this absolutely adorable idea! </p><p>Reylo AU where Rey proposes a marriage pact ("if we're still single by X". So Ben just...proposes. They say you should marry your best friend, right? Why wait?</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“They look happy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben glances over at her and nods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turns her attention back towards the couple on the dance floor. Her friend married the love of her life tonight and she can’t help but notice the glow on their faces. Finn and Rose exude pure happiness as they glide across the floor to the tune of Sinatra’s “<em>It Had To Be You”. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is thrilled for them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thrilled, and a bit jealous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s on your mind?” Ben’s voice interrupts her train of thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You spaced out a bit there, is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turns to him. “Do you wonder if you’ll ever get married?” She blurts out suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her question catches him off guard. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to form an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess at some point it might happen,” Ben finally replies. “Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just curious." She shrugs. "I’m not sure if I ever will.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music ends and the crowd around them claps as Finn and Rose finish their first dance. The DJ starts <em>“You’ll Always Be The One I Love”</em> and invites all of the couples out onto the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come dance with me.” Ben stands up and holds out his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not a couple, Ben,” she reminds him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sticks his hand out further. “We’re a couple of friends, now come dance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a roll of her eyes, she stands up and takes his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. His hand slides around her waist, pulling her against his chest as they sway in a small circle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t really dance, do you?” Rey laughs as his feet trip over hers for the second time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben has the grace to blush as he mumbles an apology. “Sorry. Not really, no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls him tighter to her and adjusts her stance. They move a bit more smoothly after that as she attempts to guide him to lead. It’s awkward with the height difference, but they soon find their rhythm and he only steps on her toes twice more before the song ends. When the DJ fades into another song, they part and return to their table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should get married if we’re both still single at 30,” Rey announces a few moments later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems like a logical idea to her. Ben’s been her best friend since college. The one who has always listened to her ridiculous rants when some jerk dumped her. The one who remembered her favorite ice cream flavor when she’d had a bad week. She’d cheer him up after bad dates, and accompany him to the weird movies that no one else wanted to watch with him.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They knew each other’s strengths, weaknesses, and deepest secrets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s been too busy being his friend to think of him as anything more, but suddenly she realizes that he’s everything she’s ever wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
When his face falls, she immediately regrets her suggestion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey - ” he starts, his expression is uncertain and she notices how uncomfortable he looks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no. Please forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea,” she pleads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben shakes his head. “I can’t forget it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He extends his hand again. “Come with me, I don’t want to do this here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey takes his hand as her stomach sinks. He’s going to turn her down and end their friendship. She’s relieved that he wants to let her down away from an audience, but it hurts all the same. Cursing herself silently for her impulsive mouth, she follows him from the ballroom and out onto the adjacent balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry,” she whispers. “It was a silly thing to say, but it wasn’t serious, not really.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mean that? That it wasn’t serious?” Ben regards her carefully as they walk further away from the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stop at the railing that overlooks a lake surrounded by lush landscape. Rey drums her fingers along the concrete edge and stares into the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, it was just something that seemed funny at the time,” she lies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t believe her and she knows it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my best friend, Rey.” Ben leans against the railing and lets out a sigh. “You’ve been my best friend for seven years and you’re the best part of my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites her lip nervously. “You’re the best part of my life too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to marry you when we’re 30,” he confesses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey closes her eyes tightly as the tears threaten to fall. Her lip trembling as she tries to compose herself. She wants to put on a brave face, tell him she understands, and laugh the whole situation off so they can return to their friendship. This whole conversation pushed aside as a silly memory. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open your eyes, Rey.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She does, slowly, one after the other. He’s no longer in front of her and she freezes, trying not to cry before she glances down and sees him before her on one knee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart is racing as she takes in the hopeful smile on her best friend’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles softly. “I don’t have a ring. Or a plan. But when you suggested we get married when we’re 30, all I could think of is that I wanted to marry you now. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, Rey. I don’t even know when I fell in love with you, I just know that I did. I want to grow old with you, take you to see ridiculous movies, and buy you ice cream when you’ve had a bad week. I want to wake up and see your bedhead every morning and fall asleep to your snoring every night. There will never be anyone for me but you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s crying now, tears of joy and disbelief, as his hands hold hers. “I don’t know what to say,” she sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say you’ll marry me and be my best friend for life?" he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Rey hiccups and collapses into his waiting arms. He holds her tightly, pulling her onto his knee as she cries into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she calms down she pulls back and looks at his face. He’s smiling in that soft way that makes her heart melt. The smile that hints at his dimples and crinkles the corners of his eyes. She loves that smile and she returns it knowing she’ll get to see it every day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I kiss my fiancée now?” He requests.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at us, engaged before we even had our first kiss, how proper!” Rey teases as she brings her lips to his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Rey.” He smiles as he rests his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Ben.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week later they announce their engagement to friends and family and are shocked when nobody is surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">A month later they buy a townhouse together in the city where they both work. They’ve spent enough time together to know each other’s quirks, but they have silly fights over domestic things like any other couple and decide that makeup sex is the best part.</p><p class="p1">A year later he’s leading her across the dance floor, her white dress flowing around them as they laugh. The familiar Dean Martin song they’d first danced to at Finn and Rose’s wedding is performed by the band. He’s still a horrible dancer, and he’s still stepping on her toes. He mouths an apology and she softly grins in response before giving him a kiss.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for not wanting to get married at 30,” she whispers against his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could never wait that long, sweetheart,” he replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben spins her around as the song comes to an end and sings along softly in her ear with the final line of the song. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’ll always be the one I love.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Title and song that Ben and Rey dance to at Finn and Rose's wedding, and again as the first dance at their own wedding, is Dean Martin's version of "You'll Always Be The One I Love"</p><p>On a personal note. My husband and I celebrate 12 years married (and 14 together) next week. We were best friends who finally confessed a mutual attraction one night while hanging out and decided we'd get married someday right away. There wasn't a marriage pact involved, but I couldn't pass up the chance to write a fluffy best friends to lovers fic while I'm all reminiscent of how we began.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>